peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 November 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-11-03 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark #3, recorded 29th September 1980, repeat, first broadcast 06 October 1980. *Angelic Upstarts #2, recorded 17th September 1980, repeat, first broadcast 01 October 1980. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' cuts in with several tracks from now unidentified show, could be any from 27th-30th October *Eddy Stanton: Milton Keynes We Love You (7") Black Eye DARK 2 *edit *Nasmak: Big Man (The Soundtrack) (album - Nasmak Plus Instruments, Instruments Plus Nasmak) Plurex PLUREX 1800 *Cultural Roots: Mr. Boss Man (single) Germain / Revolutionary Sounds *'File 1' pauses at 11:52 into file *'File 2' begins at start of programme *Adam And The Ants: "Antmusic" (album - Kings Of The Wild Frontier) CBS S CBS 84549 *Fall: Totally Wired (7") Rough Trade RT 056 *'File 1' resumes *John Otway: Green Green Grass Of Home (7") Stiff BUY 101 *John has come away with loads of requests from Manchester *Section 25: Charnel Ground (7" - Charnel Ground / Haunted) Factory Benelux FAC BN 3-006 *Angelic Upstarts: Guns For The Afghan Rebels (session) (first) *Automatics: When The Tanks Roll Over Poland Again (7") Island WIP 6439 *''John is pleased to manage to get through a gig without speaking for once....'' *Errol Scorcher: DJ Spirit () Belmont *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Annex (session) *''flip on File 1 during above'' *Cravats: Still (album - In Toytown) Small Wonder CRAVAT 1 *''Festive 50 call'' *Living Intents: All The Nice Boys (7") Powerful Pierre Productions PPP01 *6 Minute War: Guitarist (7" - More Short Songs) Six Minute War SMW 002 *Slits: Animal Space (7") Human HUM 4 *Angelic Upstarts: Last Night Another Soldier (session) starts 45:53 (2:03 from end of 2) *Papa Bruce: Badness And Madness (7") Black Solidarity *Doubt: Time Out (7" EP - Contrast Disorder) Solo SRTS/80/CUS 750 *Ry Cooder: 634-5789 (7") Warner Bros. K 17713 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: The Misunderstanding (session) *Cuban Heels: Walk On Water *''edit File 1'' *Toxicomane: This Nice World (v/a album - South Specific) Brain Boosters LOBOTOMY 01 *King Tubby & Scientist & Crucial Bunny: (album - King Tubby Verses Channel One) Bumb BUM LP 101 *slight edit File 1 but tracks follow on *Angelic Upstarts: Sticks Diary (session) *''edit File 1'' *Cravats: In Your Eyes (album - In Toytown) Small Wonder CRAVAT 1 edited out *Human Cabbages: The Window's Broken (v/a 7" EP - Boys And Girls Come Out To Play) Boys And Girls BAG ONE *Jah Butty, Trinity: Mr Drummer (7") Top Ranking International *Angelic Upstarts: Kids On The Street (last) *012: In The Ghetto (v/a album - Angst In My Pants) Deleted DEP002 *Adam And The Ants: Jolly Roger (album - Kings Of The Wild Frontier) CBS S CBS 84549 *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: The More I See You (session) *final track of programme edited out File ;Name *1980-11-03 Peel Show.mp3 *1980-11-03 Peel Show DB204.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:35:33 (from 11:52) (last 48:27 unique) *2) 0:47:27 ;Other *1) From a set of three BASF LH 060 cassettes, kindly donated to the group by Youtube user bonnie43uk, who messaged Johnpeel3904 in October 2014. The tapes were sent to Weatherman22 to digitise. *2) File created from DB204 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Derby Box